


Blueberry Raspberry

by Anonymous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ayu wants to spend time with Tatsuya. By spending time she planned to give Tatsuya something yummy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shipping_agenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_agenda/gifts), [All Of My Love Tess (AllOfMyLoveTess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllOfMyLoveTess/gifts).



> No Soras because the episodes for now are pissing me off.

Ayu POV:

It's a nice day.

Mom is out for her job.

Dad as well.

I was left alone in my house.

I just do my necessary routines.

It's Saturday.

That means no class.

I went out from the bathroom, holding my pink towel.

I make my way to my room and dressed up.

(By the way mom trained me how to cook.)

I don't feel hungry because my next meal is lunch.

I wore my cherry pink sweater that ends to my thighs.

And long socks that ends above my knees.

I feel bored.

"Aww...I wish I can spend time with Tatsuya. No wonder he's busy."

I said.

I slump to my bed.

It feels cold in my bedroom.

Then I closed my eyes.

And slept.


End file.
